frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603212640/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180302041953
"That was not right at all, was it?" Olaf said, shooking his head. "No!" Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy shook their heads no too. "She didn't have to do this at all, did she?" Olaf said as he still couldn't believe his creator's one, last, final opponent was none other than her younger sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle. "She did it anyway because that was my biggest all time punishment behind my back as her revenge for everything I've done to her, wasn't it?" "I'm sorry, Elsa, I never knew Anna would act like this or like that. I never knew Anna wanted revenge on you, your parents and Grand Pabbie just because you and your parents thought you were doing was right but it turned out wrong from the beginning." "Nor did I." Riku said. "I never realized Anna would want to avenge her lost memories of your strange ice magic and the childhood accident so she confronted you about the same memories you and your parents allowed Grand Pabbie to erase from Anna's mind." Sora told Elsa. "This isn't her, is it?" Goofy added. "There was no other way, was there?" Kairi said. "No but Anna won't have any of it." Elsa said. "The Anna I knew was someone who loves and never gives up on me nor anybody else she cares for at all no matter what." Olaf felt nothing but bad for his creator having to have her own sister, Anna as her one, last, final personal opponent as Elsa's punishment. Elsa still didn't like the new, different Anna at all from the start either which was why she rather prefers the old Anna. "After I cancelled the coronation party, I ordered the castle gates to be closed again like Papa did back when I was eight while Anna was only just five back then which was something that terrified Anna because Anna has been lonely enough already like anybody who did everything to be there for Anna no matter what said after I found out my one, last, final opponent was none other than my own sister, Anna. It didn't matter if I wasn't the one who caused a public scene in the ballroom at all, did it?" "No!" Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy said in unison. "I still couldn't believe Anna took the rejection of her quick engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles very badly during your coronation in front of you guys." Olaf said, looking at Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy as he heard the honest rumor from anybody else who at least returned. "Anna's outburst was my fault. Everything was my fault, Olaf. I should've prevented the accident from happening. I never should've shut Anna out which was something I did for past thirteen years ago. I should've never kept secrets from Anna which was something I did anyway. I should've told Anna why I shut her out. I should've told Anna my secret which I kept it all to myself instead. I should've been there for Anna which I hadn't been at all. I should've been much of a sister to Anna instead of being more of a stranger to Anna myself. I can't believe I've forgotten how to love, accept and embrace not only just my ice powers but to be myself for who I really was born to be too for past thirteen years ago since the childhood accident, removal of Anna's memories of my ice powers magical powers and Grand Pabbie warned me that fear will be my enemy because I was far too caught up in my own misguidance, fears, depression, guilt, paranoid suspicions, pessimism, cowardice and failure. Instead of choosing to live free like I would've continued to back then, I chose not to live free for the sake of safety. I should've been informed that isolation never works back then before but nobody was there to warn me nor our parents that isolation would never ever even work at all which was too bad and too late. I should've done better than I did. After anybody else returned all of Anna's other memories of my powers and the childhood accident to Anna, Anna took the removal of her true memories of my powers and the childhood accident worse than the rejection of her engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles until she freely turned into my one, last, final opponent as her revenge on me for everything I did to her. I really miss the old Anna a lot but at least, I have you."